


Problematic Professions

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A gun is present but not used on screen, But then Remus, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Organized Crime, at least at first, like super super minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: “Logan get back in the car and drive.”“Is-is that a gun?!”(Day 22 and 23 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Drive By

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CKTKat for their comment which inspired me to write this! I realized I had never specified if or when Logan and Virgil learn of Remus’s job, so here ya go. 
> 
> And as a cherry on top, you get a bit of Logan/Virgil fluff at the beginning.

Prompt: Drive

* * *

  
It’s one of the rare days that Virgil wants to leave the house - he’s not a total shut in, but he does prefer to spend most of his time at home. Social anxiety (and anxiety in general, really) is a bitch. 

Logan had volunteered to go with him, hoping to get to know Virgil better. He’s been living with the man for just over two months at this point, and despite his growing affection for him, Logan realizes he doesn’t know all that much about Virgil. Logan looks forward to spending the day with him. 

The first place they go is Hot Topic. Logan can’t find it in himself to be surprised, but despite his expectations he actually enjoys his time in the shop. It’s not quite to his tastes, but he’s enjoying the banter with Virgil, and some of the merchandise is pleasing. They even have some pins from one of Logan favorite of Dee’s horror novels, and Logan is a little embarrassed he snatches it up to buy it. Virgil walks out of the store with a new hoodie, and Logan makes sure to let him know how good it looks on him. Logan relishes the blush he gets. 

He’s pleasantly surprised to see that the next stop on their outing (he refuses to call it a date and get his hopes up) is a bookstore - one that boasts a sale today, and one that he had been interested in going into. Virgil looks at him hopefully, and Logan realizes that the man had chosen to go here knowing that has Logan wanted to visit. He’s the one blushing now.

They spend around an hour in the bookstore - Logan has a fund set apart simply named “Book Funds” and he uses this fund to spoil himself. In this case, he’s using it to spoil Virgil. He buys himself some books he’s interested in, then turns to Virgil. There are several books that Logan knows Virgil will love, and he points them out. 

By that time it’s after noon and they’re both hungry. They decide to drive to a nice café, chatting all the way. 

As they arrive and Logan starts getting out of the car, they hear a familiar voice shout. “Lo! Virg!” They stop, Virgil still in his seat, and Logan turns around. It’s Remus. His appearance is even less put together than normal, and there are smears of dirt on his face and clothes that almost look like blood. He’s running at them, holding something in his hands. 

He finally reaches them and Logan can’t look away from the object he’s holding. 

Remus yanks open the back door. “Logan get back in the car and drive.”

“Is-is that a _gun_?!”

“Really not the time, Logey-Bear, get in the car and fucking _DRIVE_.”

Startled by the almost-panic in Remus’s voice Logan does as he’s told. He’s so unsettled he doesn’t even bother to put on his seatbelt, and his hands are shaking where they grip the steering wheel. 

From the corner of his eye, he can see Virgil’s face and it mirrors Logan’s own feelings. Confusion, fear, shock, horror. 

Logan distantly realizes that the blood-like dirt he had noticed on Remus might not be dirt as he had assumed. Logan hopes Virgil will ask the questions he wants, because Logan’s focus is utterly shot, and he has to use what little he has left to not crash the car. Remus said to drive, so he’s going to drive. 

There’s silence for several minutes, and a glance at his rearview mirror tells Logan that Remus is crouching on his backseat and pointing the gun ( _what the fuck why is there a gun?!_ ) towards behind them. After a while he relaxes and settles into the seat, tucking away the gun. Virgil takes this moment to speak up. 

“What the _fuck_ , Remus?!”


	2. Motel Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So.” Virgil starts. “Explain.”
> 
> (Day 23 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this isn't the best, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway! :D

Prompt: Motel

* * *

Logan takes them to a motel - he doesn’t know what else to do. Remus said that he’d tell Virgil and Logan what was going once they got somewhere safe, but that they couldn’t go home just yet, “just in case.”

Logan can’t help but compare the current situation to many of the mob movies he used to watch with Roman. Of course, if he’s referencing those movies then either he or Virgil is the unsuspecting love interest who will inevitably become a damsel to be rescued, and Logan isn’t sure he wants that to happen. Well, he’s okay with him AND Virgil being Remus’s love interests, but the kidnapping and needing to be rescued does not sound fun. 

Logan realizes he’s been staring at the steering wheel for a long time. He looks up, and Virgil is standing beside his door looking concerned. Behind him Remus is holding a key and standing by one of the room doors. 

“Lo? You okay?”

Logan shakes himself and manages to pull his focus together. “Yes. Apologies. I am...shaken. But I’m fine. Let’s go talk to Remus, shall we?” He tries to smile. 

Virgil’s face hardens back into the glare he’d kept up for most of the drive. He grabs Logan’s hand and pulls him towards Remus, who has unlocked the door to the room he apparently bought. 

They sit down on the bed, with Remus standing in front of them. For the first time since he met the man, Logan sees discomfort on Remus’s face. 

“So.” Virgil starts. “Explain.”

“In high school I got caught up in some organized crime. I’d say it was an accident, but honestly I was doing everything I could to separate myself from ‘perfect’ Roman, and being a criminal seemed like a good way of doing that. It sorta snowballed from there.” He lights up from his serious demeanor. “It’s how I met Dee!”

Logan finally finds his voice at this. “Dee is a criminal too?!”

“Oh no, I saved him from being kidnapped, and he tracked me down months later! It was great, he just showed up outta nowhere and asked me out. That was when I fell in love...” Remus goes off into his own world, presumably remembering his meeting with Dee. 

Logan glances at Virgil and leans forward to whisper. “What do you think?”

“I mean...I was super pissed because of the gun and the blood and stuff, but honestly now that I think about it, I’m not really all that surprised, to be honest?” Virgil laughs quietly. “I mean, I’m not even surprised by his initial reason, that prick prince is enough to drive anyone to crime.”

Logan nods his head slowly, still struggling to come to terms with anything. This is more of a shock than finding out Dee is the author Janus was, but at the same time...not. Remus does give off the same kind of energy that a chaotic yet kind criminal would have. Like Deadpool. And Logan is apparently in this deeper than he thought, because despite these new revelations about both Remus and Dee, he is still hopelessly attracted to both. 

He ignores the mention of Roman, because nope not dealing with that shit on top of everything else. 

He sighs, then claps. Virgil startles and Remus jerks out of his trip down memory lane. “Alright then. Remus, I find that I don’t mind your occupation, despite the shock. However, you get me or Virgil involved in anything like this again, I will ensure that Dee kicks you to the couch for the next two years, capiche?”

Virgil snorts and then nods. “What he said, Rem. We get in trouble, you get no sexy time with your boo.”

Remus’s face is the picture of horror. He lets out a screech of terror and begins promising not to do anything to involve Logan and Virgil ever again. 

Logan just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might add to this later, this just seemed like where to end it for now. I tried to write a little more and it just felt really forced.


End file.
